explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Exile
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-058/306 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Phyllis Strong |director=Roxann Dawson |imdbref=tt0572206 |guests=Maury Sterling as Tarquin and Philip Boyd as Com Officer |previous_production=Impulse |next_production=The Shipment |episode=ENT S03E06 |airdate=15 October 2003 |previous_release=Impulse |next_release=The Shipment |story_date(s)=Unknown stardate (2153) |previous_story=Impulse |next_story=The Shipment }} =Summary= Sub-Commander T'Pol, examining gravitational anomaly patterns, calculates the location of a second sphere within the Delphic Expanse (similar to the one previously seen in Anomaly), and Enterprise diverts course to investigate. Meanwhile, Ensign Sato reports to sickbay, explaining to Doctor Phlox that she has been hearing voices and feels like she is being watched. She is later contacted telepathically by Tarquin, an alien that appears in human form. He explains that he can telepathically read objects, and suggests that Enterprise bring him part of the weapon used to attack Earth (in The Expanse). Enterprise soon arrives at Tarquin's planet. He welcomes Archer and Hoshi and soon agrees to work on reading the weapon fragment, but only if Sato agrees to remain with him. They agree, and Enterprise departs to investigate the second sphere. Tarquin and Sato discuss many subjects and initially the alien seems trustworthy. However she also discovers that he had been watching her telepathically for some time and that she is not the first person to be brought here to provide companionship for him. Meanwhile, Enterprise approaches the sphere, but has to halt its approach due to damage from the spatial anomalies generated by it. The ship sends down a shuttlepod coated with Trellium-D (retrieved in Impulse), and is able to approach close enough to take readings. Archer and Trip return to Enterprise and set course to retrieve Sato. Meanwhile, Tarquin attempts to trick her into staying with him permanently, but she refuses and threatens to destroy a device which enhances his telepathic abilities. He reluctantly agrees to let her go, and later provides Enterprise with the co-ordinates for the Xindi colony that is building a part of the weapon. The episode ends as T'Pol calculates that there are approximately 50 spheres in the expanse region. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # TPooh on Wednesday, October 15, 2003 - 10:39 pm: Tarquin can't go home because his people don't like telepaths. But he's not the only telepath in the galaxy. Why can't he find another planet where they'll accept him. Butch Brookshier on Saturday, October 18, 2003 - 10:03 pm: He doesn't have a spaceship. His own people seem to have marooned him on this planet. That said, it raises the question of why he didn't leave on the ship of one of his earlier companions. SeniramUK 12:48, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Maybe something forced them all to crash! # Anonymous on Thursday, October 16, 2003 - 7:56 am: Did I hear Tarquin mention Hoshi likes Travis? That would be great, I don't think he had a single line this week. Influx on Thursday, October 16, 2003 - 8:52 am: I think the point being made was that Hoshi was forcibly thinking about Travis to see if Tarquin/Archer would pick up on it. Was Travis even in the show? # Vicki on Thursday, October 16, 2003 - 8:20 am: Regardless of sexy vs not sexy clothing, Hoshi being out of uniform is an error. A Star Fleet Officer would not appear out of uniform in this situation. Obi-Juan on Saturday, October 18, 2003 - 9:58 pm: Hoshi was going to be staying for 2-3 days for a cultural exchange with an alien species. A variety of attire is not uncalled for in that situation. Also, Archer and Hoshi both recognize that Tarquin is interested in Hoshi, and that they are in need of his help, so a more revealing outfit wouldn't hurt. # Kazeite on Thursday, October 16, 2003 - 10:43 am: When Archer phasered that poor thruster, I just sat dumbfounded, looking at shuttle falling down like brick. I still can't understand how it happened... the shuttle was light enough to lift off with only one thruster, and yet it was heavy enough to fall down when that thruster was destroyed? The Undesirable Element on Thursday, October 16, 2003 - 11:25 am: Actually, the fact that it has very little mass is the reason it came back down to the sphere. (TUE gets ready to show off his miniscule physics knowledge) The shuttlepod has very little mass. The sphere has a lot of mass. If the shuttlepod had a lot of mass, the momentum of the thrusters would have kept it moving after getting shot. Since shuttlepods are light (compared to alien spheres) there was very little momentum and thus the shuttlepod did not have the required escape velocity to get out of the sphere's gravitational pull. I think that's the case anyway. Obi-Juan on Saturday, October 18, 2003 - 9:58 pm: I was thinking that, if only the downward-directed port-forward thruster fired, the shuttle would roll onto it's starboard side, then it's top, then pin itself upside-down. I couldn't understand why the entire shuttle lifed off the sphere. Also, if the thruster was powerful enough to lift the shuttlepod in this way, it should have blown Tucker well clear of the landing site. # Trike on Thursday, October 16, 2003 - 11:46 pm: T'Pol's original theory was that the spatial anomalies were caused whenever energy from the two (and only two) spheres intersected. To follow that line of thinking, if there were only one sphere, there would be no anomalies. But Archer made no attempt to disrupt or destroy the second sphere when he and Trip visited it. I was floored. I thought the only reason to seek out the second sphere would be to destroy it and, supposedly, put an end to the spatial anomalies. That might have required more resouces then Enterprise had at that point. # More about the spheres: Because they are, after all, spherical, wouldn't they emit energy in all directions? In T'Pol's diagrams, the spheres only emitted energy over a 90 degree angle or so. Obi-Juan on Saturday, October 18, 2003 - 9:58 pm: I'd agree that the sphere would radiate energy in all directions. T'Pol's hypothesis was that the intersection of the energy waves from each sphere caused the anomalies, so the diagram she uses only shows the intersection points, and disregards the remainder of the energy as being of no danger to the ship. Butch Brookshier on Saturday, October 18, 2003 - 10:24 pm: I think we may be making an unfounded assumption that the spheres are sending out the radiation from their entire surface. T'Pol's intersections would be correct if there are a number of relatively narrow focus projectors spread out over the surface of the sphere. Or have I forgotten something from an earlier episode? Trike on Sunday, October 19, 2003 - 12:18 am: No, we're just making an unfounded assumption. :) I brought it up because I thought it might be nit-worthy. I still wonder about it. Is it plausible that the spheres are stationary; that they don't, at the least, revolve? If they do revolve, that would cause the direction of the energy to change if it were not being emitted in all directions. ''' # It would have been so much simpler to beam the Xindi artifact to the surface than have Archer return to the ship and retrieve it in the shuttlepod. '''The energy from the spheres could have detrimentaly affected the transporter. # Sparrow47 on Sunday, October 19, 2003 - 1:54 pm: So... I guess T'Pol is cured now. Sigh. Dan Gunther on Sunday, October 19, 2003 - 8:41 pm: I'm not sure to what you are referring... If you mean the disease she was revealed to have in Stigma, while they haven't mentioned it since then, we don't know that she's been cured. If you're referring to her innate Vulcan "allergy" to Trellium D, this episode in fact says that she is still susceptible to its effects. Or do you mean she is over her display of the Trellium D symptoms from last week's episode? If so, I don't see why it's a surprise, since Phlox said she would regain her emotional control in a matter of days. Sparrow47 on Sunday, October 19, 2003 - 8:50 pm: I meant the Trellium-D allergy. I was hoping that the bit where she said it would take her time to regain control was part of a larger dream sequence, but, alas. Dan Gunther on Monday, October 20, 2003 - 1:56 am: Ah. Gotcha, sorry 'bout that! That would've been cool, but I doubt the writers would ever be that brave... well, maybe the writers, but the producers would've vetoed it, alas.Thande on Wednesday, February 18, 2004 - 1:43 pm: I was also slightly disappointed that T'Pol's psychosis wasn't still there, but they did refer to it when talking about the Trellium. ' # ''LUIGI NOVI on Friday, December 05, 2003 - 7:09 pm: Does the Sphere have Earth-level gravity on its outer surface? If it’s like the Osaarian Sphere in Anomaly, then it’s about 19 kilometers in diameter, but the fact that Archer and Reed are able to walk on its surface as if on Earth suggests that it does, as does the fact that the shuttlepod comes crashing down back to it after its port thruster is taken out. But if it has Earth-level gravity, how could the firing of its port thruster by itself have caused it to fly off in the first place? ''Thande on Wednesday, February 18, 2004 - 1:43 pm:'' I thought the scene where Archer and Trip shoot the shuttle down was fairly realistic, physics-wise: the Sphere has just enough gravity to pull it back but not enough to keep it from propelling away on just one thruster. As for Archer and Trip acting as though the Sphere has Earthlike gravity, didn't you hear the telltale thunk-thunk of magnetic boots as seen in First Contact?''' Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise